This invention relates to a vapor generating and recovering apparatus for vaporizing a liquid and condensing the vaporized liquid. More particularly, this invention relates to a heat transfer system for a vapor generating and recovering apparatus.
In the present state of the art, vapor generating and recovering devices for vaporizing a liquid and condensing the vaporized liquid are utilized in many different areas. For example, in the cleaning of objects such as metallic tools, plastic parts, and the like, hot, boiling solvents have been utilized to remove undesirable particulate matter from these tools, parts, and the like by immersing soiled objects into the hot, boiling solvent. In bringing the solvent to a boiling temperature, a solvent vapor zone is created above the boiling solvent in the tank or chamber in which the aforementioned objects are placed for cleaning. The vaporized solvent is then subjected to cooling or condensing means and is recovered. Generally, the chamber or tank from which the solvent is vaporized is filtered or processed by other means to remove the contaminants therefrom and then reused.